


Solar Systems and Lion Hearts

by ladykcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykcat/pseuds/ladykcat
Summary: Keith gets his dream job in a tattoo studio, above a coffee shop where he might find more than just coffee, but things get complicated when an old friend comes back into his life.Orthat one Tattoo Shop!AU + Coffee Shop!AU where 90% of the chapter titles come from Ed Sheeran songsOr also that one on hiatus because I posted before I actually liked it and now don't want to keep writing it. Maybe one day.





	1. Lion's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, I know. Also, this first chapter isn't named after an Ed Sheeran song, so we are already starting right, but no

         Keith had been between many – many – temporary jobs by now. He did what he liked in between them, a tattoo here and there, but he didn’t have the best equipment, nor did enough tattoos to live doing them. No, Keith had been, until now, a great variety of things, from market repository to mechanic, and lived in a fucked up little apartment with a bad heater. He was surprised, to underestimate a bit, when he got a message from the owner of a tattoo shop, about his work. Being honest, what Keith _really_ wanted to do with his life was tattooing, so yeah, he was excited, but things tended to go south pretty quickly whenever they were rather good in his life, so Keith didn’t get his hopes up.

         It was early afternoon in the middle of the week, and Keith found himself in front of this little building: there was a coffee shop, window door and large sign over the window, and on the side, a dark open door to stairs, sign on top of it saying “Voltron Tattoo”. Keith had parked his bike in an alley that seemed to be right behind the coffee shop, parallel to the street the shop was actually in.

         As soon as he climbed the stairs, he found himself in a spacious room with a small leather couch right in front of the stairs, many pictures of tattoos on the walls, two doors in the wall at his left and a desk with a computer on it, where a short person with large round glasses looked up at him.

         “Hi there.” She called with a curious expression and judging look. “Keith, is it?” She asked, slight smirk. It took Keith all of two seconds to figure she was a smart thing he should not mess with. He nodded, walking over to her. “I’m Pidge. Just a sec.” She typed quickly on the computer and shortly after the farther door opened, an elegant woman with dark skin and soft looking white hair smiled at him.

         “Hello there! I’m Allura. Keith, right?”

 

 

         Some three hours and an interesting improvised tattoo later, Keith got a job. The tattoo, his actual job interview, was an intricate crown on a skeleton, on Allura’s forearm, strong purple and red colors shading the black. Allura was an interesting lady, she looked at the tattoo for a long moment, and smiled at him and told him the job was his if he wanted to. He half wondered what would happen if she didn’t like it, but he though she wouldn’t have let him tattoo her if she didn’t already liked his work, that might be little, but it’s all online.

         Pidge, who’d been taking peaks at the tattoo every twenty minutes since they went from Allura’s office to the studio, smiled widely and predatory at him when he walked out of Allura’s office again.

         “Sooo coffee?” she asked, and Keith shrugged. “Coffee.” She repeated, grabbing a rather old looking phone before taking the lead down the stairs. “C’mon, let’s introduce you to the other guys.”

         “But Allura said there are no other tattoo artists at the moment.” Pidge laughed softly.

         “I meant Hunk and Lance, they work at the cafe. Coran is not in today, he’s the owner of the cafe, and was Allura’s father’s friend.” Pidge said, talking quickly as they walked into the cafe. This time in the day it was pretty empty, and the guy behind the cashier smiled brightly at them when he spotted them.

         “Pidge! Little late today, are we?” He teased, leaning on the counter, blue eyes flashing to Keith. “Who’s this?” he asked, smiling now at Keith.

         “New tattooer.” she shrugged, as the other guy, large and smiling a lot kindlier than the other two, came through the kitchen door. “Keith, Lance and Hunk, Lance and Hunk, Keith. C’mon it’s not like you don’t know my order.”

         “Ouch, rude.” Lance snapped at her. “Back down the attitude or I might just mix up and give you decaf.” He threatened, while typing stuff.

         “You wouldn’t.” Pidge said, eyes narrowed.

         “Wouldn’t I?” Lance smiled dangerously. “And your quiet friend?” It took Keith a few seconds to realize Lance meant him, lost in looking at the options above him.

         “A, uh, Lion’s Heart.” He ordered, and Lance smiled.

         A Lion’s Heart was basically two parts espresso and one part this delicious vanilla foam, and Keith immediately decided he liked it. They didn’t sit down, leaning against the counter to chat with Lance and Hunk, and Keith learned that the _Castle of Lions Coffee Shop_ wasn’t nearly as old as the tattoo shop, being opened a few years back by Coran, who’d dreamed with the coffee shop for years. The tattoo shop, however, had been Allura’s father, and she took it after he passed away. From what Keith understood, they were pretty much this big family since always, and the previous tattoo artist was a dick. He decided to try really hard not to be a dick, and not mess up this job at least. Coran showed up after they had finished their coffees, and he was not was Keith was picturing so far, fluffy orange moustache the most impacting thing.

 

 

         The good thing about doing tattoos, was that if there wasn’t anyone scheduled, Keith could come in rather late. He had to be there with tattoo scheduled or not, but not very early. Still, any time before three pm was early for Keith, so he went for a coffee before going upstairs. Lance flashed him a bright smile when he approached the counter. Late morning as it was, there were a few people sitting in the tables by the window, but there wasn’t a line or any scrambling.

         “Hello pretty boy! Say, what do you want today?” Keith raised an eyebrow at the “pretty boy”, but didn’t say anything about it, ordering a Lion’s Heart again.

         “Why do half the drinks have something related to ‘lion’ in the name?” Keith asked as Hunk made his coffee.

         “Well they are the exclusives! We have the usual stuff and the special stuff.” Lance said proudly. “Most of them were made up by Hunk. Coran tries, but he sucks at this. I made up the names.”

         “Did not.” Hunk said with a smile, handing Keith his coffee. “But two or three were made up by other guys, Pidge’s brother worked here couple of years ago, he made up the cinnamon one.” Hunk said.

         “Matt?” Keith asked, looking at the menu.

         “You know him?” Lance asked curiously.

         “Sort of.” Keith said vaguely. “Who created this one?” He raised his cup.

         “Lisa, wasn’t it?” Lance asked Hunk.

         “I think so.” he shrugged. “Before our time.” Keith nodded.

         “But you should totally try one of Hunk’s, they are nice.” Lance winked, Hunk beamed.

         “Sure, I will.” he smiled at Hunk. “See you guys.”

 

 

 

         It became a routine, after a bit. Keith would get a Lion’s Heart every day, and chat a little bit before going upstairs. He hadn’t yet tried any of Hunk’s drinks, but he always said he was going to.

         Once or twice he’d meet Coran, and once he learned Keith parked his bike in the alley behind the shop, he let Keith use the back door to cut way through the shop, since he always stopped for a coffee anyways.

          

         “One day, I’m going to tattoo you.” Keith told Lance with a smirk one morning.

         “Oh are you?” Lance smirked back. “And what will it be?”

         “I don’t know.” Keith shrugged. “What you choose.”

         “But you don’t have that many tattoos for a tattoo artist.” Lance teased, Keith shrugged.

         “I like to tattoo, it’s hard to tattoo yourself.”

         “But c’mon, how many tattoos do you have?” Lance asked. Keith was, for one, not wearing his red jacked, and Lance could see a grayish solar system on the inside of his left forearm, a bit blurry, like an old tattoo, maybe one made with crappy equipment.

         “I have three, so far.” Keith replied vaguely.

         “So far? Planning more?” Keith shrugged.

         “Not really, but I might tattoo something else.” he paused, glancing at the tattoo on his arm with a weird look. “But how come you work under a tattoo studio and don’t have any?” Keith asked. It was Lance’s turn to shrug.

         “I don’t know. Just never really found anything I’d want to tattoo. I have flawless skin, you see.” Lance smiled cockily, Keith raised an eyebrow.

         “Just admit you’re scared dude, stop making stuff up.” Hunk, who had detailed Hawaiian patterns in his arm, called from the kitchen, Lance blushed and Keith smiled softly.

 

 

 

         It was late afternoon, and Keith had been drawing an interesting idea he had.

         “Aww came to see your boyfriend?” Pidge said loudly.

         “Shut up Pidge.” Lance said walking into the studio, a slight blush in his face. “Hey.” He stopped when he saw Keith was looking his way.

         “Hello.” Keith said with a smile.

         “I uh… Brought you a coffee.” Lance said awkwardly, coffee cup in his hand. Keith was still smiling at him.

         “Thanks.” Lance handed him the coffee and peaked at the drawing in front of Keith curiously. “Came to let me tattoo you?” Keith asked smirking.

         “Ha. No. But what’s that?” He asked sitting down besides Keith.

         “Just an idea I’ve been working on.” Keith said, turning the paper for Lance to get a better look. It was this awesome lion, entirely green, looking dangerous without showing its teeth.

         “Awesome.” Lance said with a bit of awe that made Keith smile. “Is this what you do when there’s no one to tattoo here?” Keith nodded. “That’s a cool job.”

         “When there’s no one around you chat with Hunk, that’s a cool job too.” Keith pointed out.

         “True.” Lance smiled.

         There was this silence, long and a little bit tense, where Keith sipped the coffee and Lance looked at the drawing, to pretend the silence wasn’t awkward. Keith watched Lance silently. He was cute. He looked nervous. Keith put the cup down on the table, far from his drawings.

         “Hey Lance?” Keith called, Lance looked up at him, bright blue eyes.

         Their kiss tasted like Lion’s Hearts.


	2. My Heart Would Act Like It's Never Been Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I forgot to say in the last chapter, but I have no idea how either a coffee shop or a tattoo shop work, so, you know. But now, this chapter.  
> This: http://www.eastwood.com/blomin/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/IMG_3402.jpg  
> Is how I picture Keith's bike.  
> This: https://elentori-art.tumblr.com/post/147709045847/space-dorks (the second one) is the reason I made them go on a date. That's it, I just wanted that fanart on my story, okay.  
> Also the song is Touch and Go, but I changed the little bit that is the chapter tittle so it wasn't hella long.  
> Enjoy~~

         The Castle of Lions closed at five, but here they were sitting in a table at what must be seven. Hunk made up a new drink and wanted them to try, so they went downstairs at closing time and hours later were still here.

         “I don’t care man, all I know is Hunk owns me twenty bucks!” Pidge said suddenly, Lance chocked on his third cup of coffee.

         “What?” he asked her confused, then turned to Lance and nearly shouted “What?!” cracking a smile.

         “Did you guys seriously bet on that?” Keith asked, while Lance coughed.

         “Not on whether or not you two would make out, that was obvious, the bet was _where_.”

         “You are evil, Pidge.” Lance finally managed. Pidge shrugged with a smile.

         “You know, if you’d told me, your chances would double.” Keith said with a wicked grin. Pidge grinned back and Lance buried his face in his hands on the table.

         “Oh god what have I done.” he muttered, Hunk laughed.

         “That would be cheating anyways.” Hunk pointed out, patting Lance in the back.

         “I didn’t say Lance wouldn’t know.” Keith shrugged.

         “Fine, new bet. Kisses outside either shop don’t count.” Lance said. Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

         “So are those becoming routine now?” Keith asked with a sly smile, Lance blushed furiously, Pidge doubled on the table laughing. “What are the stakes now?” Keith asked her.

         “If you guys are getting competitive over it we should probably make something more interesting.” Pidge smiled deviously.

         “Oh boy.” Hunk muttered, trying to hide his amusement.

 

         As it turned out, the stakes would be decided after someone won, but still.

         They left the coffee shop around nine, which was hella late, but Lance stated very excitedly he was not in the morning shift the next day, so who cares. There were, besides Hunk and Lance, Shay and Coran, who also worked some shifts, so they sometimes traded shifts. As Allura, who did body piercing, Coran enjoyed actually working in the shop as well.

         Lance did a double take at the bike as Keith walked to it. Hunk and Pidge were a bit ahead of them on the alley, as the front door had to be closed from the inside.

         “You don’t have a helmet.”

         “No.”

         “You should have a helmet.” Keith laughed.

         “I know. I’ll get one eventually.” Keith said quietly, climbing in the bike easily. “It’s a bit beat up, I’d rather keep it working for longer than buy a helmet.” he explained. Lance gave him an incredulous look. “What?”

         “It’s hella dangerous, what.”

         “I know. But it’s also a lot cooler.” Keith smirked. “I’ll give you a ride one day.”

         “One day?” Lance asked with a smirk.

         “When you let me tattoo you.” Keith smirked back. He turned on the bike and left, waving Hunk and Pidge goodbye.

         “I’m so _so_ screwed.” Lance said simply, watching the street to where Keith drove off, hands in his pockets. Hunk patted him in the back, Pidge agreed.

 

 

         Keith had been pretty busy this week, getting to work a lot earlier than usual. The next day when Shay was doing Lance’s shift was pretty weird, when Keith had to actually order for the first time in weeks, but she was nice. But going to work earlier meant he got to the coffee shop when there was still some movement, so he couldn’t chat much with Lance, and Keith missed that. Still, more tattoos meant he made more money and Keith _really_ wanted to move to a better apartment. Still, he was crossing stuff out of his list: some repairs on the bike, first, then a paint job, maybe a helmet, stuff he needed more. A better apartment he’d get once he had money to spare, which still wasn’t his case, but in this rhythm, soon enough. The other good thing about working a lot is that his work was improving _a lot._ He was great with paper and all, but tattooing was different, and practice makes it perfect, so some stuff he wasn’t all that good with doing was getting better. Allura pointed out he had natural talent, but even natural talent has to improve, so yeah, Keith was glad he was working a lot. Doing something he loves.

         At least not having time off meant Lance was bringing him coffee almost every day when his shift ended. They didn’t kiss, not once, because of that disgraced bet, and Keith was seriously considering backing out. But. Well he really didn’t want to. But he really wanted to kiss Lance again.

         “Are you ever working at night?” Keith asked one day, as Lance shuffled through his drawings with his feet on the edge of Keith’s chair.

         “I don’t think so, why?” Keith just shook his head.

        

         Luckily for him, the next week he had a whole afternoon free. He asked Allura to go out early, and she smiled knowingly at him.

         “C’mon, tomorrow we’re going out.” Keith said when Lance brought him coffee.

         “Aw are you asking me on a date?” Lance teased.

         “Yeah.” Keith replied simply, taking a sip, and Lance blushed a bit.

         “Oh, okay then.” He said quietly, Keith smirked at him.

         “What’s with that face?” Keith asked as Lance smiled cockily.

         “Are you going to give me a ride without tattooing me, then?” He asked with a smile.

         “Well we can still do something.” Keith smirked back, Lance’s smirk disappeared and he laughed.

        

 

 

 

         “They are ridiculous.” Pidge said to Hunk, leaning against the counter, when Lance had just left.

         “They’re cute, c’mon.” Hunk said with a small laugh. Pidge shook her head, taking a sip from her coffee.

 

 

 

         The next day Lance was restless all morning.

         “Aww are you nervous for your date?” Hunk teased him.

         “No.” Lance scowled. “Yeah.” he said in a breath, dramatically.

         “Dude, chill.” Hunk said with a smile. “What are you nervous about? You two hang out _every day_ , you already kissed. There’s nothing else to fuck up.”

         “Aww is he nervous for his date?” Pidge popped up at the counter, Lance hadn’t heard the door open.

         “Jezz you ghost. Didn’t hear you come in.” Lance said, he had _not_ jumped a bit. Okay maybe he had. No one could prove it. Pidge snickered.

        

 

        

 

        

         “Heya.” Keith said with a smile, leaning on the counter. He was all casual and smiley and Lance still had at least ten minutes before the end of his shift.

         “Hey. Coffee?” Keith nodded. Lance made it, Hunk was not around.

         They were unusually quiet, and Keith could only find the nervousness in Lance amusing, because c’mon, how could he not.

         “I’ll be right out.” Lance said when Hunk came out of the kitchen, and Keith nodded with a small smile.

         “So what are you two doing?” Hunk asked Keith. Keith blinked at him a few times.

         “I… Don’t know, actually.”

         “What? Dude, you asked him out, you have to pick to where.” Hunk said amused.

         “I’ll just improvise. I don’t know how to plan stuff.” Keith shrugged. Hunk actually laughed, and now Keith was nervous, great. But he couldn’t reply because Lance went out into the corridor, so Keith nodded goodbye.

         They walked outside and Keith sat down on the bike, Lance watched him with a bit of tension.

         “You’ve never rode a bike, have you?” Keith asked with a smile. “Hey Lance?” Keith pulled Lance’s jacket and kissed him, deeply like he wanted to the whole week, and when they broke apart they were both breathless, and Lance smiled at him.

         “You look adorable when you blush, you know.” Lance said, easy smile, sliding behind Keith in the bike.

 

         There wasn’t much traffic so Keith hushed them through the streets for the pure feel of it, Lance’s hand on his waist, and couldn’t help but smile. When their faces got cold from the wind, he stopped on this small park that had some food stands and they got fair food and talked and laughed, they kissed and when it got dark Keith took Lance home, and kissed him again before going to his crappy apartment. It was a good date, planned or not, and Keith threw himself on the bed when he got home and cursed himself.

         “I’m not that stupid, goddammit.” he muttered to himself, while his brain yelled that yes, he was.

 

 

         So Keith and Lance was pretty much a thing now. But they didn’t kiss on the coffee, or the shop. Hunk found it amusing; Pidge was going nuts with it. Keith did it just to piss her off by now, but Lance wasn’t making moves either, so they just went to the back alley and kissed until they couldn’t breath.

         About two weeks later Lance spent the night in his place, and it was the best night in the whole year.

 

         If Keith thought about it, the only thing in his mind is that this was the point where everything went down the hill from him. He’s happy, with work and life and has friends and all that. So here, right now, is where something happens and his life crumbles terribly. Like always. But so far, nothing, and he kept himself from thinking about it, or he’ll get paranoiac.

         So he turned around and put his arm around Lance’s waist, and Lance moved closer to him with a sigh. It was late, Keith should be asleep. But. He just couldn’t, the eminence of something going wrong crawling up his spine.

         “Dude, sleep.” Lance said half muffled by the pillow. Keith didn’t reply. Lance cracked open an eye. “I can almost hear you thinking stupid stuff, why are you awake?”

         “Hey. I can’t sleep. You go back to sleep, curious.” Lance moved until their faces were a breath apart.

         “Nope.” Lance said with a shitty grin, kissing Keith.

         His thoughts melted, all he could think about was Lance and his damn perfect lips, his warm body against his. It was starting to get a bit chilly, and Keith’s heater was shit, but Lance could make him heat up in a heartbeat. And he knew, the little shit, as he moved even closer. Keith moved the kisses to Lance’s neck and Lance let out a small moan close to his ear, and Keith scratched at his sides.

         It was late and they should both be asleep, but Lance pushed down his boxers anyways.

        

 

 

 

         “But seriously, your brother is in MIT?” Keith asked Pidge, sitting in her desk, between two appointments.

         “Yeah, and that silly atom you tattooed on him is still lame.” Pidge laughed.

         “It will always be lame, it was crooked, wasn’t it?” Pidge nodded laughing. “Wait.”

         “What?” Keith stared at her very hard.

         “Is that how Allura found me? Like, did you tell her?”

         “Well yeah.” Pidge said like it was the most obvious thing.

         “Whoa Pidge, thanks.” Keith said, oddly sincere and eyes a bit wide.

         “But how’s Shiro?” and Keith’s expression went dark. Like, someone died dark. “Okay never mind.” Pidge said, because that expression was almost creepy.

         “I just… rather not.” Keith said quietly.

         “No worries dude. Coffee?” Pidge asked.

         “Coffee.” Keith agreed.

        

 

         “Dude, we should totally do something.” Lance said, leaning against the counter.

         “Why? We didn’t do anything when I was working here for a month, why do something for two?” Keith asked, sipping his coffee distractedly.

         “Yeah well I didn’t know it was making a month when it made a month. Just, let’s go out, the four of us? Do something random.” Lance said a bit excited.

         “Like what?” Pidge butted in.

         “Thursday, is it?” Keith nodded. “We can go bowling. Or roller skating. Something movie-like.” Pidge scrunched up her nose.

         “Why? That’s so lame.”

         “Fine, we can go to some fast food and chat. Or watch a movie in someone’s place. Whatever. Lame.” Lance said.

         “I think that’s better. Besides, Pidge’s competitive; look how she’s pissed we haven’t finished the bet yet.” Keith teased, Pidge glared at him. “But where? I mean, my couch is ridiculously tiny.”

         “We can go to our place.” Lance gestured himself and Hunk. Hunk nodded with a smile.

         “Will you make cookies?” Pidge asked Hunk, oddly sweet, it was almost creepy.

         “I can make cookies, yeah.”

         “Yeah! Movie night at Hunk’s the best” Pidge told Keith.

         “Hey! Is my place too.” Lance called annoyed.

         “Yeah, but you don’t cook or pick good movies, and if Hunk doesn’t get the blankets no one does, so it’s Hunk’s place.” Pidge said simply, Hunk smiled.

 

 

         Indeed it was the best. Hunk’s cookies were delicious, the couch could fit them all loosely, and they watched some funny superhero movie, so it was a good night. Also, Lance melted against Keith’s side, and that was delicious too.

         They watched two movies, and then got too lazy to get up.

         “Aww crap, I’m soooo not in the mood to go home on foot, I’ll just call a cab.” Pidge said stretching.

         “Ha, other good thing about movies at Hunk’s: it’s my place so I don’t have to leave.” Lance said, and then sticks his tongue out to Pidge. Lance leaned to whisper something in Keith’s ear, not that he had to move more than a breath considering how close together they were.

         “Ha, neither do I because how did you say it Pidge? We are disgustingly dorky baes?” Keith smirked at her. “Yeah well this disgusting dork doesn’t have to drive home, ha.” Keith yawned deeply. “Good thing too, its hella cold outside.”

         “Aw true.” Pidge moaned sadly.

         “Oh jezz why don’t you just ask to crash on our couch, so dramatic.” Hunk said with a smile.

         “Can I?” Pidge said with shiny eyes at him, Hunk breathed out a laugh.

         “Yeah, but if you crash here you don’t get to take half the cookies home, smart ass.” Lance said.

         “Ooh there is cookies left?” Keith asked, glancing at the kitchen.

         “Of course, who do you think you’re dealing with, amateurs?” Hunk said, and Keith laughed.

         “Oh Hunk, you’re going to heaven.” Hunk smiled.

 

         It took them another full hour of laziness before anyone got up, Pidge texted her mother and slumped deeper in the covers. Hunk got her a pillow and went to sleep. Keith got up lazily.

         “Carry me?” Lance asked, hand stretched.

         “Hell no, c’mon.” Keith replied, pulling the blanket from Lance.

         “So mean.” Lance pouted, Pidge made throwing up noises. Lance showed her his middle finger as they walked to the bedroom, Keith snorted.

         Keith and Lance snuggled unnecessarily close to an apartment that has functioning heather, but it was comfy, so who cares.

        

         The next morning Lance was up hella early.

         “Do you want me to drive you?” Keith asked without opening his eyes.

         “Aw, cute, but nah. If I make Hunk go alone there’s no more movie night cookies, he’ll be pissed. Besides, you can drive Pidge.” Keith grunted in reply. Lance laughed amusedly, the ungodly morning person.

 

 

         Keith got up hours later, probably many, and found Pidge in the kitchen with the plate of cookies.

         “You know, if they had this at the shop it would sell like crazy.” Keith pointed out, grabbing a cookie.

         “They had. It did. It was insane. They sold them for like, a week, but Hunk spent all day doing them because they were out so quickly, and then Lance had to make the coffees and manage the orders and it became a mess, so they stopped.”

         “Whoa.” Keith muttered. “Do you want a ride?” Keith asked, noticing Pidge was in different clothes than the night before. “Did you bring a change of clothes?”

         “Well yeah, the odds I was crashing in the couch were high enough.” Pidge shrugged. “You didn’t?”

         “No.” Pidge snorted.

         “It’s your boyfriend’s place, how could you not?”

         “I don’t know if we are actually boyfriends, Pidge. Besides, I don’t like to assume.” Pidge snorted again.

         “Well you could always ask him, but yeah, you are. And dude, movie night is 90% of the time also sleepover night, we are a bunch of lazy assholes.”

         “True that. How can two people who work at a coffee shop not have coffee in their house?” Keith asked annoyed.

         “Chill, you can get a coffee with your boyfriend before work.” Pidge teased.

         “Like you’re not getting one either, smartass.” Pidge shrugged.

         “I get coffees with your boyfriend since my brother worked there, buddy.” Keith snorted.

 

 

 

         “Morning princesses!” Lance sang as Keith and Pidge walked into the shop through the back door.

         “Coffee.” Keith muttered. Lance laughed.

         Keith drank half his coffee before he took a breath, leaned across the counter and whispered something in Lance’s ear that made him blush, and walked outside, waiting for Pidge for only a second before going upstairs.

         Twenty minutes later he went outside to make out furiously with Lance against the coffee’s wall on the alley.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         “Hello there.” Keith heard Pidge said through the studio’s open door. He was just drawing another lion, a blue one, when the voice that spoke made his heart stop.

         “I was, uh, looking for Keith?”

         No, no, it was too early, months early; Keith counted on his fingers, yes, two months early. But. He nearly knocked over his chair to get to the door, and there was no breath in his lungs.

         “Shiro.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was something I was making up in my mind, and every chapter I wrote so far askewed from what I wanted it to be, so I'll probably rewrite it all after I actually plan it and do it properly and the way I want it to be. Meanwhile, I probably won't be posting in a while, considering I have around 10 days before school starts again and I also have the other fic that I'm more excited about because its turning out just how I wanted it, so. Consider this a hiatus, I guess.


End file.
